Betsy
by IamBenson1
Summary: One little girl receives her dream... But once she meets him, she gets more than she bargained for! So much better than summary John Cena/OC Read and Review
1. Diagnosis

**A story I had written a couple years ago, I got writers block and left it be, so ill post it. PLease tell me what you think I really want to know!**

* * *

Betsy Morgan woke to a dark room. The eleven year old girl woke up to a headache and she figured it was simply from waking up. After a couple blinks, she remembered that today was her birthday and she would be turning twelve. She jumped out of bed and ran into the main living room looking for her foster parents.

When Betsy was eight, her mother and her were in a car accident and her mother was killed. She was sent to an orphanage and then sent to live in her current home with Susan and Dwayne Samson. An older couple who never had children and devoted their lives and time to raising kids who didn't have parents.

Betsy got another pain from her headache and she quickly felt sick to her stomach. She walked into the bathroom and heaved quickly but violently into the toilet. She sat down and then laid her head on the cold tile floor.

Susan came into the doorway after hearing Betsy sick. Being a former doctor in her own right, she immediately proceeded forward and leant down to place the back of her hand on her forehead and the cheek that was not lying on the floor. "Oh Betsy, how long have you been sick?"

"A couple days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would go away."

"Dwayne?" She called out.

"Yeah, Susan?" He appeared in the doorway and saw the scene before him. He saw his wife's face and he nodded heading back into his room to change.

They were soon in the car and on the way to the hospital.

! #$

Betsy sat on Dwayne's lap in the waiting area of the hospital, while they waited on a room. Betsy had thrown twice more on the way there and once in the triage nurses lap. Betsy had dozed off in waiting for a room and when they were finally called back Dwayne helped get her on a gurney and they wheeled her back.

The next few hours went by and tests were taken and nothing was coming up. The doctor came in and saw Betsy asleep on the bed and Dwayne asleep in the chair against the wall. Susan was awake but she was drifting.

"Mrs. Samson?" She jerked toward the sound, and the doctor motioned for her to come to the hallway. She got up and followed the doctor.

"Dr. Jenkins, what have you found out?"

"You are a doctor, yes?"

"I was, recently retired."

"Okay, then I won't beat around the bush. After doing all the typical tests for any standard disease or virus we can think of. When we finally ran her blood count, I noticed some very disturbing things."

"Like what?"

"Her counts are off, and I want to run a couple of scans." She pulled the chart up and started flipping through it.

"Let me guess, CT scan and MRI."

"Yes, Ma'am, I also want to consult an oncologist after I read the scans."

"May I see those scans when you are completed?" Susan asked quickly.

"Absolutely, in all honesty I was going to ask you to help me read them."

Susan smiled and then removed it. She looked into the window of Betsy's room. "I know she isn't my daughter but I feel for this little girl. I'm afraid of what those scans will show us."

"Yes Mrs. Samson, I want to get those scans done before attempting to make a diagnosis.

"Thank you doctor." Susan turned back to the window and the doctor walked away to put in the orders.

* * *

**Should I continue? WWE characters soon, promise**

**Review!**


	2. Destination

**This is short and horribly written... sorry it'll get better, please stay with me.**

**Review!**

* * *

It had been a long year for the Samson's. After the diagnosis came in, it was hard to make a decision. But Susan refused to let Betsy slide through the system. Susan and Dwayne swore to keep Betsy and to help pay for everything she needed.

Although malignant and rare, Betsy had been diagnosed with a form of brain cancer called Ependymoma. It was in a stage that could become life threatening but they were refusing to take any chances.

They packed up and moved from their home in Atlanta to Memphis. St Jude Research Hospital offered them the best chance at recovery. Betsy was now 13 and lively as ever for someone with a diagnosis like hers.

On this day Betsy was getting ready for her next round of Chemotherapy dressed in her 'lucky' clothes. A Chain Gang shirt covered her tiny body. The shirt was more of a dress than a shirt. The teddy bear she clutched also had John Cena's nickname graced upon it.

Sometimes Susan found it interesting that the thirteen year old had gotten such a fascination with the wrestling world. She remembers when, a year ago, Betsy was flipping through channels and stumbled upon the show. Betsy became enamored with anything wrestling. The first time she saw John Cena giving a speech about never giving up, she started using his same determination in her view of her cancer.

Betsy had once told Susan that if John Cena can overcome an injury like when his muscle detached than she could overcome her cancer and be better than ever.

Susan wouldn't have let her watch wrestling to begin with, but every time she saw her eyes light up at the beginning of the show, she couldn't deny her the inspiration.

Susan came back to the real world and looked back at Betsy. The door opened to reveal a man in a suit with a briefcase looking official. "Betsy Morgan?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mrs. Samson," she nodded her head to the man and smiled. She knew who this man was.

"Miss Morgan, I am a representative of the Make-a-Wish foundation."

Betsy's eyes turned into saucers, realizing what was coming next.

"I'm here to inform you that your wish is coming true."

"Seriously?" asked Betsy getting excited.

"Yes, Two weeks in New York City, tickets to two live Raw events, a guest appearance on a hot TV show, and a meet and greet with all the superstars."

Betsy started squealing, "I get to meet Cena?"

"Not only do you get to meet him, you are guest hosting the second Raw you're at, and he will co-star with you on the TV show."

"Which show?"

"Law and Order: SVU." Betsy squealed again. Besides Raw, her favorite TV show was Law and Order:SVU. The thirteen year old got out of bed and hugged her foster mother. She smiled and then chuckled placing her hand on her hair holding her close.

"I'm glad your happy dear."

"Your coming with me right?"

Susan pulled out of the hug and stared Betsy in the eye. "Betsy, I'm starting my new job in a couple days remember."

"Oh than who will come with me?"

"I have talked to the foster care system and they have agreed to send a representative as your chaperone. One who likes RAW and is able to watch you."

Betsy got happy again and started chanting, "I get to meet John Cena."

Susan smiled at the little girl in front of her. She was glad she was happy, this was something she had been wanting for awhile now.

* * *

A week after the announcement, Dwayne had delivered his beloved foster daughter to the correct gate at the airport. When they exited the car, they met Karen Johnston. The foster care representative. She was a gorgeous woman in her thirties. Tall, blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She greeted Betsy with a hug and shook Dwayne hand promising him that she would take care of Betsy with everything she had.

Betsy turned back to Dwayne and hugged him fiercly. She quickly blurted an I love you and just as quickly took Karen's hand and walked into the airport.

After getting their tickets and getting through security they were ushered onto the plane before anyone else. Betsy was so bewitched by the buttons and the way the seats were. She pushed everything and reclined the seat four times before moving to the window shade which she put up and down at least seven timesbefore Karen finally got her to calm down.

Betsy was soon asking for water, and drinking it all. She asked for two more before heading off to the bathroom. Soon she was back and yawning. Karen saw this and suggested she sleep before arriving. After a small protest, Karen agreed to wake her before the plane began its descent so Betsy could see the landing

She fell asleep, her head falling onto karen's leg. Karen smiled before absent-mindedly stroking the younger girls head.


End file.
